This study will be a longitudinal cohort study which will enroll, for the purposes of careful monitoring, an anticipated 250 adolescents (aged 13-20 years, inclusive) who are currently or prospectively identified in ACTG centers. Patients will have regularly scheduled office visits and have clinical and laboratory evaluations performed.